La difficulté du choix
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de TornBetweenSerpents. Threesome Severus/Hermione/Lucius. Hermione est leur amie depuis des années, mais dernièrement, ils sont étranges, presque séducteurs envers elle. Avec l'aide de beaucoup d'alcool, elle découvre de quoi il est question. M. le cadeau de Noël d'Aë


Note de l'auteur: C'est un cadeau de Noel pour une demoiselle vraiment incroyable, Kristine Thorne, et elle m'a demandé de vous la poster ici, tout le monde. Elle m'avait demandé d'écrire quelque chose comme ça il y a quelques mois et j'ai finalement trouvé un moyen de le faire. Jusqu'ici, je n'en avais pas écrit, et je ne suis pas versée dans toutes ces histoires anales, donc ça aurait été difficile pour moi de l'écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez ça.

Et puis, je voulais aussi poster quelque chose aujourd'hui, parmi tous les autres jours, parce, malheureusement ou heureusement, selon la manière dont on voit les choses, j'attaque la grande trentaine aujourd'hui. Donc je salue ma vingtaine, dont je n'ai pas grand souvenir à cause de nombreuses cuites, de nuits de folie parsemant la décennie. Une décennie pendant laquelle j'ai trouvé mon merveilleux mari, et donné naissance à mes deux magnifiques filles. Je ne peux qu'espérer que la décennie à venir va me rendre plus sage, et avec moins de gueules de bois après ces rares soirées que je m'autorise ces temps-ci. Je garde les doigts croisés, au moins pour cette histoire de diminution des gueules de bois. Lol. Je vous aime tous, et je veux vous souhaiter à tous une très bonne nouvelle année (je sais que c'est un peu immature, mais c'est mon anniversaire, donc j'ai le droit. Lol).

.

Un remerciement tout particulier à TabiPrewett, pour trouver mes erreurs et pour surveiller le tout, si bien que j'ai pu l'envoyer à Kristine le matin de Noel. Tu es incroyable, et je t'en remercie.

.

Disclaimer : Je n'ai rien de ce que contient l'Univers d'Harry Potter, j'écris ça pour m'amuser, et gratuitement, quoi qu'il en soit, je montre juste à quelle point je suis perverse avec ce bout de fic-là. Lol.

.

Ae : Quelqu'un (chais plus qui) m'en a demandé aussi XD

Sinon… Bon, elle parle d'anal, mais c'est franchement pas le point principal de cet OS, au contraire.

C'est un très loooooong OS, je commence à le traduire le 18 novembre, j'espère le finir moi aussi pour Noel. En faisant une demi-page par jour ou un peu plus, c'est ok ^^ (fini le 20 décembre et sorti en surprise de Noël ^^).

.

oOoOoOo

.

La difficulté du choix

.

Elle ne savait même pas comment les choses en étaient arrivées là. Enfin, non, ce n'était pas réellement vrai. Elle savait comment les choses en étaient arrivées là, en un sens, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était plus de ça dont il s'agissait. Elle n'avait encore jamais fait quelque chose comme cela auparavant. Ne l'avait jamais désiré. Ne l'avait jamais fantasmé. N'y avait même jamais pensé. Mais c'était arrivé. La vache, oui, c'était arrivé.

Ca avait commence depuis longtemps. L'attirance. Le désir d'un homme qu'elle n'avait ni raison ni droit de désirer ainsi, mais c'était le cas. C'était de sa faute à lui, en un sens. Il aurait dû maintenir sa nature mordante avec elle. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pas vraiment.

Après la guerre, ses amis étaient partis poursuivre leur propre voie. Ce n'était pas de leur faute, ils avaient simplement leurs propres vies à vivre. Ils ne l'avaient pas abandonnée, ils n'avaient juste plus de temps pour elle. Le monde réel. Un monde qui ne contenait pas de sorcier maléfique voulant éradiquer ceux qui étaient comme elle. Un monde qui soignait des horreurs de la guerre, même si ces temps-ci ne soignaient plus rien. De plus… C'était comme avancer en faisant semblant que le cauchemar n'avait pas été réel.

Les années passant tendaient à aider la guérison, et laissaient les gens oublier la terreur à ce qu'elle avait été. C'était un élément naturel de la vie, et elle l'acceptait. Elle était actuellement heureuse que les gens aient continué à vivre et arrêté de la regarder bouche-bée comme si elle était un monstre de foire uniquement parce qu'elle avait aidé à détruire le monstre que tous craignaient.

Avec ses amis avançant dans leurs vies, leurs études derrière eux ainsi que leurs ASPICs obtenus, il était temps pour elle de décider ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa propre existence. Il était temps pour elle de se plonger dans une carrière, de travailler, ou d'aller plus loin dans son éducation pour travailler plus tard.

C'était ainsi que cela avait commencé. Cette réalisation du fait qu'elle devait poursuivre son éducation. Sachant ce qu'elle voulait faire, il n'y avait plus qu'un choix évident. Elle pouvait ou bien aller à l'Université, ce qui lui prendrait au moins six années, ou bien être apprentie auprès d'un Maître.

Et donc, Severus Snape était devenu bien plus que ce qu'il avait été dans sa vie. Il avait refusé de revenir sur ses pas pour enseigner, au contraire, il se consacrait aux recherches privées. Une chose qu'elle-même souhaitait faire. La recherche et le développement de potions pour créer des choses aidant ceux qui avaient réellement besoin de ses talents et son esprit brillant.

Il avait tout d'abord été méfiant. Elle n'en avait pas été choquée étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais pu la supporter en tant qu'élève. Détestant qu'elle ait connu ses secrets pendant la bataille finale, grâce à Harry qui avait partagé les souvenirs que Snape lui avaient remis lorsqu'il croyait être mourant. Snape n'avait juste pas prévu la ténacité d'Hermione.

Hermione était revenue, chaque fois les mains et poches pleines de fioles et fioles de potions. Il n'était qu'à peine présent à ce point-là, n'étant plus qu'un petit fil de vie perpétuellement inconscient. C'avait été Hermione qui avait calé sa forme lourde, son poids mort, au travers de ses cuisses, et forcé le contenu de chaque fiole au fond de sa gorge. Potion anti-venin, potion de reconstitution sanguine, potion de soin, potion de peps, potion revitalisante, la liste s'allongeait encore et encore.

Elle avait découvert plus tard qu'elle avait été trop loin, le faisant en boire plus qu'il n'en était réellement nécessaire, mais elle avait décidé qu'il valait mieux trop que trop peu. De plus, elle n'avait pas réellement su ce qui aurait réellement été nécessaire. Elle avait juste été effrayée et n'avait pas pu penser réellement, et été désespérée de voir cet homme qui avait tant fait pour leurs vies si proche de perdre la sienne.

Farfouillant dans ses stocks, tout en étant certaine qu'il la tuerait plus tard pour avoir fait cela, espérant qu'elle réussirait, elle attrapa chaque fiole de potion qu'elle pensait pouvoir aider. Courant dans les couloirs, frappant presque les personnes dans sa hâte, elle était parvenue à arriver à temps. Priant tout du long pour ne pas y être en retard.

Sans même prendre le temps de se charger tout d'abord de ses propres blessures. Son corps avait été battu et saignait, la douleur était installée dans ses côtes, son torse, et sa jambe, des sorts et maléfices qui l'avaient frappée et affaiblie. Pas que cela compte.

Quand ses yeux papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent, sombres et noir comme toujours, ils l'avaient absorbée. Ils l'avaient fixée longuement et durement plusieurs instants avant qu'il ne réalise que sa tête était confortablement installée sur ses seins, alors qu'elle la maintenait ainsi pour lui administrer plus de fioles, bien qu'elles ne soient plus nécessaires.

Mais il avait vu son visage poussiéreux et ensanglanté, et la confusion l'avait frappé. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il n'était pas mort, et n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle voulait l'aider non plus.

Ses mouvements avaient augmenté la pression sur ses propres blessures et elle avait grimace de douleur. Cette petite grimace sur son visage l'avait alerté sur le fait qu'elle était venue à lui sans se traiter elle-même. Bien sûr, il avait été un sale con sur tout ça. Aboyant sur elle sur l'idiotie de se laisser saigner presque à mort au lieu de se faire soigner.

Mais elle avait vu cette étincelle dans ses yeux alors qu'il lui criait dessus. La gratitude de son aide envers lui, cette sensation, si dure pour lui, d'accepter qu'il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de lui rendre la pareille, alors qu'il prenait les dernières fioles pour les lui remettre.

Quand elle revint vers lui plus tard, lui demandant de pouvoir étudier ce qu'elle avait à apprendre avec lui, il avait été hésitant. L'éclat de gratitude toujours niché dans son regard, alors qu'il la fixait. Elle était sûre que cette gratitude était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté sa requête.

Il lui avait appris. Appris comment concocter aussi bien que lui-même. Son apprentissage avait eu besoin de deux années, et Durant ses deux années, sa sécheresse envers elle s'était allégée. Une certaine forme d'amitié s'était développée.

En une année le titre de Maître qu'il méritait avait été oublié. Ils n'étaient plus Maître et Apprentie, plus le Professeur Snape ou Monsieur et Miss Granger, mais Severus et Hermione.

Après qu'elle ait gagné son statut de Maîtresse des Potions, ils étaient restés amis. Passant leurs soirées à discuter de choses et d'autres, accompagnés d'une bouteille de vin, dans son appartement à elle ou sa maison à lui. Même si sa maison était le manoir Malfoy, ces temps-ci.

Après que sa propre maison de Spinner's End soit détruite, son ami de longue date, Lucius Malfoy, avait offert à Severus le logis dans sa propre monstrueuse maison. De ce qu'Hermione en avait su, Severus avait tout d'abord été réticent, mais il avait finit par s'y installer tout de même.

Lucius devait beaucoup à Severus, et sentait que la proposition de sa demeure était un moyen de compenser ce que l'homme aux cheveux sombres avait fait pour ce qu'il reste hors d'Azkaban. La perte de sa femme pendant la guerre avait poussé son fils à le haïr sans espoir d'aucune forme de pardon. De ça, Draco avait récupéré son propre bien, et l'argent de l'héritage reçu de sa mère, et avait filé hors d'Angleterre. Il n'avait plus parlé à son père depuis.

Quoi qu'il en fut, avec Severus vivant chez Lucius, il était parfaitement naturel qu'Hermione interagisse également avec l'aristocrate. Cela avait tout d'abord été étrange. Ils se méfiaient tout deux de l'autre. Mais le temps aidant, il leur devint plus facile à tous deux de se retrouver en présence de l'autre. Ils en vinrent à parler amicalement.

Maintenant, cinq années après leur première discussion, ils étaient vraiment de très bons amis. Aussi étrange que cela soit, c'était vrai. Hermione avait vingt-huit ans, était amis avec deux anciens Mangemorts, presque meilleurs amis, puisque ceux qui l'étaient précédemment ne la voyaient plus franchement.

Le seul problème, dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle se découvrait attirée par les deux. Alors qu'ils allaient dîner certains soirs, elle se surprenait à les observer à se dire à quel point ils étaient tous deux beaux.

Severus, avec son allure sombre, sa personnalité mordante, sa réserve, cela attirait sans fin son regard et la faisait penser à des choses assez indécentes à son sujet. Quand il lui parlait, elle devait se retenir pour ne pas se laisser frissonner, les petits éclats parcourant sa colonne vertébrale, pour que cela ne se voit pas sur son visage ou ses actions. Le fait était, qu'aussi rude qu'il était, le fait qu'il soit également un gentleman l'avait choquée. Elle ne l'avait pas vu faire un seul acte chevaleresque pendant les années où elle l'avait connu avant de devenir son apprentie.

Mais il était un gentleman. Il ouvrait les portes pour elle s'ils marchaient côte à côte. Il lui tirait les chaises s'ils s'asseyaient à table ensemble. Il lui donnait sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Tout cela l'abasourdissait, et tout cela l'attirait de plus en plus.

Lucius en était un également, même si ce n'était pas aussi choquant. Il faisait ce que faisait Severus. Ouvrir une porte, tirer une chaise, et donner sa main pour qu'elle se lève. Ne s'asseyant jamais avant qu'elle ne le fasse si elle était dans la même pièce que lui. C'était très flatteur pour une personne qui n'était pas habituée à de si grands gestes.

Les traits pâles de Lucius attiraient aussi son regard. Sa peau était tout aussi pâle que celle de Severus, mais alors que Severus était sombre sur tout autre point, Lucius n'était que lumière. Les cheveux platine, des traits élégants bien que tranchants, même sa voix l'attirait. Cultivé, doux, gentil, il la faisait également délicieusement frissonner quand il lui parlait, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour cacher ses réactions à sa présence.

Il y avait des sous-entendus de choses, de choses qui pouvaient presque être considérées comme flatteuses, lorsqu'ils parlaient ou dînaient. Tous deux le faisaient, même si ce n'était pas ensemble, et en général lorsque l'autre n'était pas à proximité. Si ils étaient en train de flirter, c'était si discret, tellement sous-entendu, qu'Hermione n'était pas sûre que cela soit réellement arrivé, ou si elle se l'imaginait chaque fois.

Mais ce qui l'avait choquée d'elle-même, c'avait été lorsque, au lit, elle avait repensé à toutes ses années passées ensemble, et à ce qui était arrivé la veille au soir. La nuit dernière avait été… Eh bien, beaucoup de choses, en réalité.

Cela avait commencé par un dîner, comme d'habitude. Ils s'étaient abstenus de sortir pour manger, au contraire, ils s'étaient installés dans la salle à manger de Lucius et avaient partagé un repas exquis, et deux bouteilles de vin. Ils avaient commencé par parler du dernier projet de Severus, en venant aux recherches actuelles d'Hermione sur sa propre potion, qu'elle espérait développer très bientôt. Tous deux étaient financés par le Maître du Manoir Malfoy lui-même. Ils avaient également des laboratoires séparés dans les sous-sols du Manoir.

Après le dîner, ils étaient allés dans un des nombreux salons de la demeure et avaient bu plus encore d'alcool tout en continuant de parler. Hermione savait que l'alcool impliqué avait été la seule raison pour qu'elle ait dit ce qu'elle avait dit ce soir-là.

Tous trois étaient quelque peu imbibés, Lucius avait déjà proposé à Hermione de rester pour la nuit, ne voulant pas qu'elle transplane chez elle dans cet était pour se désartibuler en chemin. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'elle restait. Elle avait sa propre chambre pour les nuits où elle était trop fatiguée pour repartir, ou simplement un peu alcoolisée.

Hermione ayant déjà accepté de rester, elle avait repris son verre pour en vider le reste qu'il contenait. Lucius étant un hôte gracieux, même auprès e ses amis, il s'était avancé pour remplir à nouveau son verre, et le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé avait été… Charmeur.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, elle s'était interrompue. Puis Severus avait dit quelque chose qui lui était flatteur, peu de temps après. Ce qui l'avaient à nouveau immobilisée.

Avec l'alcool coulant dans ses veines, sa langue devenait plus… Relâchée qu'au naturel, Hermione avait laissé une question voler hors de sa bouche, laquelle avait résonné dans son esprit bien trop longtemps.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux ? » avait-elle finalement demandé, se levant de son fauteuil, lequel se trouvait entre les leur, pour leur faire face. Lucius lui avait offert un léger froncement de sourcil et les sourcils de Severus s'étaient élevés, mais c'était le premier qui avait parlé.

« A quoi faites-vous exactement référence, ma chère? »

Hermione avait soufflé longuement d'exaspération.

« Vous deux, tous les deux. Vous êtes… Eh bien… Je jurerais que tous les eux vous flirtez avec moi, et ce n'est pas la première fois. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sais que je ne me l'imagine pas. »

Severus et Lucius s'entre-regardèrent, d'une manière telle qu'une fois qu'elle l'eut vu, elle fut certaine de les avoir déjà vu partager le même, et très souvent. Cela la fit réaliser qu'ils se parlaient silencieusement, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Finalement, c'était Severus qui avait rendu son regard à Hermione. « Hermione, vous… Ne l'imaginez pas. Nous… Flirtons effectivement avec vous, d'une certaine manière.

Alors qu'Hermione se retrouvait abasourdie par l'aveu, Lucius prit la parole. « Oui, nous sommes… Intéressés par le fait d'avancer les choses plus loin que simplement… Notre amitié pour vous, maintenue depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais… Il y a un problème pour nous deux. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Quel problème ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours un peu choquée d'entendre cela.

Severus soupira. « Nous vous voulons tous deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous… Avons été amis si longtemps que nous ne pouvons pas… » Il s'interrompit comme pour réfléchir aux mots exacts qu'il souhaitait émettre.

Lucius reprit. « Nous ne voulons pas nous marcher mutuellement sur nos plates-bandes pour vous avoir. »

Son froncement s'accentua. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

Lucius ramena son regard sur Severus un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur elle. « Nous ne pouvons vous poursuivre de nos assiduités, sachant que l'autre le veut également. Vous devez faire votre choix. »

Devant l'air incrédule d'Hermione, Severus parla à nouveau. « Nous en avons discuté plusieurs fois et décidé que quelque soit celui que vous choisiriez, si tant est que vous choisissiez l'un d'entre nous, nous le respecterons et ne chercherons pas à ignorer cela. »

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre. « Je dois choisir l'un de vous ? »

Lucius afficha un petit sourire. « Vous n'avez pas réellement à choisir l'un de nous. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de choisir entre nous, même… Si nous espérons vous convenir. C'est à vous de décider des choses. »

Le regard d'Hermione joua au ping pong d'avant en arrière quelques instants. _Comment pourrais-je choisir ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Je… Je les apprécie tous les deux._

La voyant perdue, Severus la tira doucement pour qu'elle se rasseye entre eux. « Vous n'avez pas à décider ce soir, ni jamais. Nous ne disons pas cela pour vous forcer à prendre une décision nous avantageant. Vous avez demandé, donc… Nous avons pensé qu'il était temps de vous informer de nos pensées. »

Lucius prit sa main, gagnant son regard. « Ma chère, nous vous désirons tous deux depuis longtemps, mais nous comprenons que cela peut vous sembler débarquer de nulle part. Aucun de nous n'a vu quoi que ce soit de votre part indiquant que vous puissiez être intéressée par nous, et nous n'attendons rien de votre part, malgré ces dernières nouvelles. »

Severus prit son autre main, sa tete tourna pour le regarder à son tour. « Il a raison. Vous pouvez décider d'oublier que cette conversation ait jamais eu lieu, ou prendre tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin pour prendre une décision. Tout est entre vos mains. »

Hermione les regarda à nouveau tour à tour, et ses mots s'extirpèrent de sa bouche.

« Mais… Vous m'attirez tous les deux. Comment voudriez vous que je choisisse? »

Deux fronts se plissèrent, un sur chaque home, alors qu'ils absorbaient l'information. Lucius l'étudia un instant, et respira profondément.

« Ma chère, aussi heureux puissions nous être d'entendre ceci, nous ne pouvons répondre à votre place. »

Severus, au contraire, laissa échappa ses propres pensées échappées de son esprit embrumé d'alcool. « Pourrais-je suggérer un test pour nous départager ? »

Hermione le regarda. Un test? Comment?

Le regard de Lucius croisa un instant celui de Severus, les deux hommes se fixant longuement avant qu'un air de compréhension atteigne celui de Lucius. Hermione soupira longuement en les voyant faire cela. « Arrêtez de faire ça. Ce n'est pas juste, que vous partagiez des discussions silencieuses sans que je puisse participer » dit-elle.

Lucius gloussa doucement. « Nous sommes désolés, ma chère. Les vieilles habitudes sont difficiles à effacer. Nous avons communiqué ainsi pendant des années, avant que la guerre ne cesse. Peu de personnes peuvent épier les pensées que l'on peut vouloir garder secrètes si on ne les exprime pas à voix haute. »

Hermione soupira en l'entendant. « Eh bien, vous deux, est-ce que vous voudriez pas me dire ce que vous avez dit entre vous ? »

Lucius tendit les bras et m'attira sur ses genoux, obtenant d'elle un halètement surpris. « Nous avons décidé, ma chère, que puisque vous nous appréciez tous deux et ne pouvez décider, nous devions vous donner un exemple de ce à quoi nous ressemblons. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione se retrouva également la bouche ouverte. « Quoi ? »

Lucius écarta une mèche de cheveux de sa joue et la coinça derrière son oreille. « Un baiser. Un baiser de chacun de nous pour vous aider à décider qui vous plairait. »

Hermione tenta un coup d'œil du côté de Severus et le vit acquiescer avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur Lucius.

« Un baiser ? Vous voulez tous les deux m'embrasser ? Je n'ai jamais… Je veux dire, Comment est-ce censé aider? »

Lucius lui fit un sourire en coin. « Vous serez capable de voir exactement à qui vous réagissez le mieux, et avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez décider exactement qui vous désirez. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Hermione maudit à nouveau l'alcool qui rampait lentement dans ses veines, car, dans son état normal, elle aurait dit non. Probablement dit non puis fuit aussi vite que ses courtes jambes le lui auraient permis. Au contraire, elle avait lentement acquiescé.

Lucius l'aida à changer de position sur ses genoux, la laissant le chevaucher pour qu'elle soit à l'aise et puisse mieux l'atteindre, sa large jupe le lui permettant la coincer. Ses yeux d'argent plongés dans son regard chocolat, il se pencha juste un peu, attendant qu'elle parcoure l'autre moitié du chemin. L'observant pour voir si un éclair de doute ne traversait pas son regard, car si cela avait été le cas, il se serait arrêté. Mais le doute ne vint pas.

Quand ses lèvres se touchèrent la première fois, Hermione sentit un léger papillonnement dans son ventre. C'était un doux baiser, gentil, et il cajolait sa bouche afin qu'elle l'ouvre pour lui. Faisant doucement jouer sa langue avec la sienne, cherchant, explorant sa bouche alors qu'il soupirait sous son goût délicieux.

Sa main alla saisir l'arrière de sa tête, la maintenant, approfondissant le baiser tout en le conservant doux et léger. Ralentissant alors que sa main commençait à caresser son dos, il la serra un peu plus contre lui, calant sa petite silhouette contre lui alors qu'il l'embrassait.

Hermione commença à se fondre contre lui, oubliant tout en dehors de cet homme qui l'embrassait. Un doux gémissement d'échappa d'elle, quand un son de gorge raclée fut émis à ses côtés, qui la fit sursauter, lui rappelant l'homme brun qui attendait son tour. Elle rompit le baiser, le regard brûlant et fixe, et elle se recula pour voir les yeux d'argent de cet homme qui lui avait montré un éclat de passion, et également le trésor qu'il pourrait lui être à l'avenir.

Elle déglutit en sentant que le papillonnement dans son ventre grandissait lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était tout aussi affecté qu'elle l'était. Il la voulait, et elle le voulait, elle savait qu'il saurait la chérir grâce à la façon dont il la toucherait et lui ferait l'amour, qu'il la satisferait totalement. Il serait capable de romance, une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eue.

Ecartant le regard de lui, elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur Severus, qui s'était un peu approché alors qu'elle embrassait Lucius. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi sombres et noirs qu'à l'habituelle, mais ils brillaient légèrement, comme s'il ne faisait pas que la vouloir mais était également jaloux de son baiser à Lucius.

Hermione quitta les genoux de Lucius, debout sur ses jambes tremblantes alors que Severus prenait sa main et la guidait vers ses propres genoux. C'était différent, étrange, puisqu'il avait été une présence donneuse d'ordres pendant si longtemps. Un professeur, un mentor, et maintenant il voulait également être son amant.

S'installant pour reprendre la même position qu'avec Lucius, Hermione plongea dans son regard. Y voir la chaleur qui y était déjà alors qu'il lui renvoyait son regard, plongé dans ses orbes chocolat, son ventre se serra, tordu de désir. Elle déglutit nerveusement alors que ses mains venaient s'installer sur ses épaules, ses yeux à lui la mesurant, cherchant la moindre hésitation comme lorsque Lucius s'apprêtait à l'embrasser.

Il attendit sans bouger d'un pouce, la forçant à se pencher en premier, le laissant être son choix. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement contre ses épaules larges, elle n'avait jamais embrassé deux homes l'un après l'autre de sa vie auparavant, et cela la laissait légèrement déconcertée de le savoir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle trouva le courage de se pencher pour l'embrasser, mais il ne toucha pas ses lèvres pour se fondre contre elles. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, le mouvement si surprenant qu'elle haleta, le laissant entrer dans sa bouche. Il prit le plein avantage de ses lèvres entrouvertes, y enfonçant sa langue, ne faisant pas glisser sa langue, y préférant un duel avec la sienne.

Alors que Lucius était doux, Severus était avide. Dévorant ses lèvres en un baiser si plein de feu qu'Hermione fut effrayée de s'enflammer. Il ne se fondait pas doucement contre elle, il frottait ardemment son corps contre le sien, faisant courir ses mains contre sa silhouette, saisissant son cul et lui arrachant un léger soupir alors qu'il le serrait légèrement. Ses propres mains se plongèrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle répondait à son baiser brulant par le sien.

Une gorge s'éclaircit à nouveau près d'elle, la faisant sursauter, puisqu'elle avait une fois de plus oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule avec l'homme qu'elle embrassait.

Severus fut le premier à briser le baiser, cette fois, et il fallut toute sa volonté à Hermione pour ne pas le suivre pour pouvoir l'embrasser une seconde fois.

Ses mains étaient toujours sur ses fesses, elle s'éloigna doucement de lui et ses yeux chocolat rencontrèrent son regard d'obsidienne, sa respiration était un peu hachée à présent et son ventre se serra à nouveau en voyant à quel point il était brûlant. Cet homme n'était pas gentil, il était dur, il était plein de feu passionné et il ne lui ferait pas l'amour. Il la ravirait, il la prendrait si totalement qu'il la laisserait tremblante, un tas de chair sans os. Il ne serait pas romantique, mais il la chérirait tout de même de sa propre manière rude. Il la satisferait totalement, et la laisserait suppliant pour plus, même si elle n'aurait pas la force d'en prendre plus.

La question étant lequel voulait-elle ? Le gentil ou le fier. Le doux ou le dur. La lumière ou les ténèbres.

Elle se força à quitter les genoux de Severus, même si, d'après la manière dont ses doigts s'agrippaient à elle, il ne voulait pas la laisser faire. Se relevant à nouveau sur ses jambes tremblantes, elle recula des deux de quelques pas.

« Allez-vous bien, ma chère ? » demanda Lucius, parfaitement conscient de ses réactions envers eux deux.

Elle acquiesça, incapable de parler en cet instant. Prenant quelques minutes pour les examiner tous deux. Le même éclat de jalousie repéré chez Severus transparaissait dans le regard de Lucius, montrant qu'il n'avait pas apprécié son baiser au sombre homme. Qu'il n'avait pas aimé le fait que l'autre pourrait finalement gagner.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle les observait. « Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas choisir » murmura-t-elle.

Severus se leva et s'avança vers elle. « Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione croisa son regard. « Vous deux… Aucun de vous deux ne se satisferait de mon choix s'il n'était pas choisi. Vous êtes tous deux déjà jaloux de l'autre, et ce n'était qu'un baiser. Comment cela serait-ce si je dormais avec l'autre ? Je ne peux pas choisir si cela blesse l'un de vous. »

Lucius se leva à son tour et marcha vers elle. « La question, ma douce, étant, si vous laissez nos sentiments de côtés, qui choisiriez-vous ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle les examinait tous deux. « C'est comme ça, je ne peux pas… Je vous veux toujours tous les deux. »

Les deux hommes arquèrent un sourcil alors qu'elle rougissait. « Je veux dire… Lucius… » Elle se tourna vers le grand blond. « Vous êtes doux et gentil… Et j'aime cela. Je veux de la romance et je sais que j'en aurais avec vous, cette sensation d'être… Spéciale et adorée, peu importe ce que nous ferons. Je n'ai jamais été adorée. »

Elle se tourna vers l'homme sombre qui la regardait silencieusement, à attendre son explication complète.

« Mais… Severus… J'aime la chaleur qui vous habite. Je veux être prise, et prise totalement. Je veux sa rudesse volatile que je sais que vous serez. Je n'ai jamais été… Voulue comme vous sembler me vouloir. Jamais été ravie, et je le veux également. »

Elle les regarda tous deux. « Je veux ce que tous deux pouvez m'offrir et ce que vous me donnerez tous deux. Comment pourrais-je choisir ? Comment pourrais-je choisir, quand je sais que mon choix blesserait l'un de vous deux? Il serait préférable pour moi de ne choisir personne, plutôt que de risquer d'en blesser un. »

Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent à nouveau. Un instant plus tard, la lèvre légèrement incurvée de Severus lui indiquait qu'il n'appréciait pas une chose dite par Lucius, et l'air pensif qui fut offert par Lucius en retour lui indiqua qu'il était intrigué par ce que Severus avait suggéré en retour.

Les observant tous deux discuter de cela entre eux, Hermione roula des yeux devant le fait d'être à nouveau laissée de côté, et alla se chercher une boisson fraîche. Remplissant à nouveau son verre, elle en prit une longue gorgée, quand elle sentit quelqu'un se presser contre son dos. Avalant, elle tourna sa tête et découvrit Severus derrière elle.

« Vous nous voulez tous deux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, ses mains attrapant sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

Une expiration tremblante lui échappa à la sensation de son torse solide pressé contre elle. « Oui. »

Elle sentit quelqu'un se presser devant elle et se tourna pour voir Lucius. Ses yeux d'argent fixaient son visage, et il prit la parole. « Mais pourrez-vous nous prendre tous deux en main ? »

Hermione inhala difficilement à ce qu'ils semblaient lui proposer. « Tous les deux ? Euh… En même temps ? » Sa voix montrait une certain incertitude devant une telle chose.

Severus gloussa dans son dos, alors qu'il écartait ses cheveux pour parler tout bas à son oreille. « Non, pas comme vous semblez le croire. Lucius et moi n'avons aucune envie d'être l'un avec l'autre, mais nous voulons être avec vous. »

Hermione frissonna lorsque son souffle caressa son oreille, sa basse voix de soie resserrant encore son ventre. « Alors, que voulez-vous dire ? »

Son regard était toujours sur Lucius, l'homme blond releva sa main pour caresser sa joue. « Cela signifie que nous vous partagerions. Nous vous prendrions de n'importe qu'elle manière nous permettant de le faire. Nous ne voulons pas être l'un avec l'autre, ne voulons pas nous toucher l'un l'autre d'aucune manière qui puisse être sexuelle, donc… Cela signifie qu'un certain nombre de règles seront impliquées. En partant du principe que vous acceptiez, bien sûr. » A présent, sa main englobait sa joue.

Elle appuya un peu son visage contre sa main. « Quel genre de règles ? »

Sur sa taille, les mains de Severus descendirent jusqu'à ses hanches. « Eh bien, nous vous aurons, mais des nuits différentes. Vous serez avec moi, et seulement moi, une nuit, et Lucius vous aura la nuit suivante pour lui seul. Vous nous appartiendrez à tous deux, si bien qu'aucun ne soit laissé de côté. »

Hermione fronça légèrement des sourcils à cette conclusion. « Je vous aurais tous deux ? Je n'aurais pas choisir ? »

Lucius lui sourit. « Non, ma chère, vous n'aurez pas à le faire. La question étant, nous prendre tous deux vous convient-il? Pourrez-vous vous faire au fait d'aller du lit de l'un à celui de l'autre ? Pourrez-vous supporter tout ce que cela impliquera ? La finesse nécessaire permettant à chacun de sentir que l'autre n'en a pas plus de votre part. Pourrez-vous nous prendre également et vous partagez parfaitement entre nous ? »

Hermione déglutit. « Je ne sais pas… Mais… Je peux essayer. Même si vous devrez tout deux comprendre que si j'en offre réellement plus à l'un qu'à l'autre, ce ne sera pas volontaire et cela devra juste être déclaré, pour que je puisse corriger mon erreur. Je ne veux pas de jalousie ou de sentiment négatif entre nous. »

Severus se pencha pour embrasser sa nuque, en obtenant un soupir de sa part. « Êtes-vous sûre ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux en sentant le feu qui l'emplissait suite à son baiser. « Non, mais là encore, je n'ai encore jamais quelque chose comme ça, je serais donc choquée si j'étais sûre de moi. »

Lucius ricana. « Donc, ma douce, vous nous acceptez tous deux ? »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. « Oui » murmura-t-elle, tendant la main pour l'attirer à ses lèvres, lui offrant un baiser aussi doux que celui qu'il lui avait offert plus tôt.

Le brisant quelques instants plus tard, elle tourna son visage et attira la bouche de Severus à la sienne. Lui offrant toutes les flammes qu'il lui avait offertes plus tôt. Ses mains étaient sur les deux hommes, même après qu'elle se fut éloignée de son sombre sorcier.

Elle prit une brève inspiration alors qu'elle exprimait sa pensée suivante. « Donc… Comment commençons-nous ceci ? Qui est… Euh… Le premier ? » Elle ne savait pas comment le demander autrement.

Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent un moment et ils acquiescèrent tous deux après une minute ou deux. Lucius se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione quand ils se furent fixés sur la question qui les tiraillait. « Nous pensions que cette nuit, notre première nuit avec vous, pourrait être… » Il s'interrompit, cherchant un moyen élégant de l'émettre.

« Avec nous deux » conclut Severus pour lui.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Mais je pensais que vous aviez dit…

-En effet » reprit Lucius, l'interrompant. « Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne serait pas ce à quoi vous pensez. Severus et moi ne ferions pas autre chose que… Nous concentrer sur vous. »

Severus acquiesça. « A prendre nos tours, si vous le souhaitez, avec vous. La première nuit avec vous signifie trop pour chacun de nous pour vous laisser une nuit entière seule avec l'autre. Nous verrons pour le reste plus tard, mais pour l'instant… Nous avons attendu trop longtemps pour attendre plus encore pour vous. Mais à nouveau, le choix est vôtre sur le fait de nous accepter ou pas pour cette nuit.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un autre verre » lâcha soudainement Hermione.

Les lèvres de Lucius se plissèrent, et il alla leur chercher à tous de quoi faire. Revenant, il fit sa distribution et but lui-même une gorgée tout en attendant sa réponse. Hermione vida son verre, et ils se demandèrent tous deux si elle avait besoin d'alcool pour pouvoir dire oui, ou pour garder à l'écart sa nervosité.

Toujours un peu pompette, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça. « Très bien, les deux, dans ce cas. »

Le regard noir et le regard d'argent se croisèrent brièvement, Lucius faisant un pas en arrière alors que Severus encerclait sa taille de son bras, et elle sentit soudainement le mouvement d'un transplanage. Elle se retrouva dans une grande chambre, et avant qu'elle puisse demander quoi que ce soit, Lucius apparut à son tour en un léger pop.

« Ma chambre à coucher » annonça le grand blond en réponse à son air confus, alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, le bras de Severus toujours autour de sa taille.

Sentant un faible tremblement en elle, Severus resserra sa prise sur elle. « Hermione, si vous n'êtes pas sûre ou pas prête… »

Elle se retourna dans ses bras, son doigt se déposant sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. « Je suis à la fois sûre et prête pour vous deux et pour ce que nous allons faire ce soir. Je suis juste… Un peu surpassée par tout ce qui se passe et… Je me demande si je vais me réveiller pour découvrir que tout cela n'a été qu'un rêve. »

Voir qu'elle était réellement sûre que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, il écarta sa main de sa bouche et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sa langue dansait avec la sienne quand il sentit Lucius venir dans son dos, la calant plus avant contre Severus, et relever les mains sur les joues de la sorcière. Sentant Lucius commencer à lui retirer sa chemise, la déboutonnant lentement, Severus continua à l'embrasser, lui montrant à quel point il la désirait.

Quand sa chemise fut tombée, Lucius commença à placer de légers baisers sur son épaule nue, ses mains remontant pour saisir ses seins au travers des bonnes de dentelle. Entendant son doux soupir alors qu'elle penchait la tête, elle changea d'angle pour embrasser différemment son amant aux cheveux sombres, Lucius abandonna ses seins pour mieux défaire son soutien-gorge. L'éloignant d'elle afin de pouvoir toucher les globes nus, il écarta ses cheveux pour embrasser tout l'arrière de sa nuque.

Briser le baiser partagé avec Severus ne fut pas facile, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner son second amant. Se tournant pour lui faire face, elle prit les lèvres de Lucius, lui donnant un peu du feu que Severus lui avait offert, et il y répondit exactement comme elle espérait qu'il le ferait.

Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait passer du bouillant au brûlant, du dur au doux, alors qu'elle allait d'un côté à l'autre, mais elle voulait que les deux se sentent sur un pied d'égalité pour la nuit. Elle aurait voulu les prendre tous deux normalement comme quand c'était un contre un, mais pour l'instant, avec les deux, ils devaient quelque peu se synchroniser. Elle avait besoin que Severus se refroidisse un peu, et que Lucius se réchauffe un peu plus, pour qu'au lieu de cette confusion qu'ils lui causaient, ils forment un ensemble cohérent.

Alors qu'elle embrassait Lucius, Severus se mit à son tour à la déshabiller de sa jupe et de sa culotte. Ses chaussures avaient sauté d'un coup de pied, il déboutonna sa jupe et la fit glisser de ses hanches, ses mains caressant la peau nue qu'il découvrait alors que ses mains remontaient sur ses cuisses. Accrochant ses doigts aux triangles de dentelle la couvrant, il les fit glisser lentement à terre pour rejoindre sa jupe.

A présent nue, et réalisant que ses sorciers étaient toujours complètement vêtus, sa langue occupée avec son amant blond, elle appela silencieusement sa baguette. Incapable de faire autre chose que d'utiliser sa magie pour qu'ils soient aussi nus qu'elle. Cela aurait pris trop de temps et bien trop de concentration pour les déshabiller individuellement.

Un mouvement de son poignet lui laissa un Severus nu contre son dos, un début de grognement s'échappa de lui lorsqu'il sentit la sensation de sa peau nue touchant et caressant contre la sienne. Se sentant brusquement retournée, elle cria lorsque Severus écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, brisant sa concentration, alors qu'un doux rire filait du côté de Lucius devant l'impatience du sombre homme.

Se rappelant qu'elle avait toujours un homme à déshabiller, elle agita à nouveau sa baguette et sentit Lucius nu contre elle, avant qu'il ne lui prenne sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort sans en utiliser, l'envoyant se poser sur une table de chevet près de son lit. Elle n'en avait plus besoin pour l'instant, de toute manière.

Quatre mains couraient sur son corps et c'était presque trop à prendre en une fois, alors qu'elle gardait une main sur chaque homme. Son corps fut rapidement en surcharge et elle dût briser un baiser passionné, un de ceux dont elle ne pouvait être sûre de qui le lui avait offert après s'être tournée sans fin d'un côté et de l'autre, et les repoussa tous deux d'une main.

« Attendez » haleta-t-elle. « C'est trop… En une fois. Il faut qu'on me laisse respirer de temps en temps, ou je vais mourir d'un manqué d'oxygène.

Les yeux noirs et les yeux gris se croisèrent un instant, et après un acquiescement, Severus recula d'un pas. Avant qu'Hermione puisse demander pourquoi, Lucius la souleva et la porta au lit. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque là, à s'embrasser et se caresser, ils devaient abandonner leur position debout.

Il allongea Hermione sur le matelas moutonneux et s'avança pour venir à ses côtés. Sentant un mouvement dans le lit de l'autre côté, elle tourna la tête pour découvrir Severus s'avançant vers elle.

« Ma chère… Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas été… Intime avec qui que ce soit ? » demanda Lucius alors qu'elle regardait Severus se caler contre elle. Elle n'admirait pas que la belle silhouette, mais également la peau pâle et le torse musclé parcouru de cicatrices s'entrecroisant.

Tournant la tête, elle regarda Lucius, tout aussi pâle, mais sans la moindre marque tracée sur son magnifique corps. « A peu près… Un an ? » Elle s'interrompit avant d'acquiescer. « Oui, c'est quelque chose comme ça. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent à nouveau, Hermione retenant un grondement devant l'énervement que lui provoquaient leurs discussions silencieuses. Severus sembla pensif avant qu'il n'accepte ce que Lucius semblait lui dire et il lui fallut toutes se tripes pour ne pas demander s'ils n'auraient pas voulu être seuls pour discuter de ce qu'ils voulaient puisqu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir lui parler.

Finalement, après quelques instants de pensées agaçantes, ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur elle. Son ennui s'évanouit lorsqu'elle vit à quel point tous deux semblaient vouloir la rendre folle.

Son corps tremblait de l'orgasme explosif qui semblait rouler en elle sous l'action de leurs mains et de leurs bouches seules, Severus se reculant pour laisser place à Lucius. Tous eux avaient décidé qu'au vu du temps qu'elle avait passé seule, elle devait réhabituer son corps à toutes ces sensations. De cette manière, ils ne lui feraient pas de mal en allant trop fort ou trop vite, comme Severus savait qu'il allait probablement le faire au vu de la force de son désir.

Les yeux d'Hermione tombèrent sur le regard d'argent de Lucius, et il se glissa doucement en elle. L'étirant sur sa longueur et son épaisseur, la sensation la fit fermer les yeux alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient pour laisser échapper un doux halètement.

Il grogna en sentant son étroitesse se faire autour de lui. Le son du plaisir de Lucius prit dans leur sorcière ne donna à Severus que plus encore envie d'elle. Lucius, pour ce qu'il en savait, ne faisait en général pas de bruit avec ses partenaires. Avec ça en tête, si Hermione lui arrachait un son, à cet homme normalement silencieux, elle devait être réellement splendide.

Lui accordant un instant, Lucius savoura le fourreau glissant qui l'enserrait alors que ses yeux se rouvraient. Quand elle fut prête, il commença à bouger en de lents va et vient pour qu'elle s'ajuste à lui. Mais il ne voulait pas que Lucius se sente mis à l'écart, il ne voulait pas monopoliser leur sorcière.

Il ne fallut donc que peu de temps pour qu'il roule sur le dos, la laissant prendre le dessus afin que Severus puisse voir à quel point elle était belle.

Les hanches d'Hermione s'élevaient et retombaient alors qu'elle accélérait le mouvement, ses yeux glissant de l'homme pâle qui l'emplissait et lui donnait du plaisir au sombre homme dont les yeux étincelaient alors qu'il observait. Ses mains allaient et venaient sur son membre alors qu'il regardait sa sorcière chevaucher son ami.

Hermione sentit son corps rougir de l'attention et de sa vue sur Severus, mais c'était également érotique pour elle. Qu'il la veuille à ce point, que le simple fait de la voir ainsi l'excite à tel point qu'il ait besoin de se soulager, même s'il ne pouvait que se toucher était comme une lave en fusion coulant dans ses veines.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Severus bouge, s'installant derrière elle. Le mouvement l'inquiéta un instant, car jamais un homme ne l'avait emplie par l'autre orifice, et maintenant, avec lui derrière elle, elle pensa que c'était son attention. Effrayée que ce soit ce qu'il puisse vouloir essayer avec elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il contenta de presser son dos contre son dos, calant son dos contre lui alors qu'elle continuait à chevaucher Lucius tout en gémissant son plaisir. Ses mains vinrent caresser son corps alors qu'elle bougeait. Sa profonde voix soyeuse vint taquiner son oreille alors qu'il l'aidait à prendre du plaisir, et à en donner plus à Lucius, lui disant à quel point elle était belle dans chacun de ses gestes.

Lucius regarda les bras d'Hermione se tendre pour toucher le sombre homme derrière elle, enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque, et ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller non seulement d'à quel point il était spectaculaire de la sentir le chevaucher, mais également de se dont elle avait l'air lorsqu'elle le regardait. D'à quel point il était incroyable de voir Severus la toucher et augmenter son plaisir de ce qu'il lui avait dit, quoi que ce puisse être.

Hermione sentit la pression monter en elle, une main posée sur le torse de Lucius alors que l'autre était plongée dans les cheveux de Severus. Ses hanches bougeaient de plus en plus vite alors qu'elle faisait tourner son pelvis contre son amant pâle. La sensation était si merveilleuse qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en supporter beaucoup plus.

Quand elle atteignit l'orgasme, son cri fut si délicieux que les deux hommes en frissonnèrent. Sa tête se rejeta en arrière et se déposa sur l'épaule de Severus alors qu'elle continuait à chevaucher Lucius, les mains de l'homme blond, sur ses hanches, la guidant. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur elle alors que ses parois moelleuses se refermaient autour de lui et vibraient sous son orgasme. Ses hanches s'élevèrent pour le laisser s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle, l'aidant à parachever sa jouissance tout en lui en construisant un second.

Severus n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait encore supporter, son corps semblait le forcer à plonger dans le corps remuant de la jeune femme. Ecouter ses cris et gémissements passionnés, sentir son corps bouger contre le sien alors qu'elle prenait son ami en elle, tout cela le rendait fou de son envie d'elle.

Elle perdait son rythme sous son plaisir, et en voyant cela, Severus agrippa sa taille. L'aidant, l'a ramenant plus fortement vers le bas sur l'homme grondant sous elle. Il n'avait jamais aidé une femme à chevaucher un autre homme auparavant, mais il ne pouvait que l'admettre, la connaissance du plaisir pécheur qu'il leur causait à tous deux était foutrement érotique pour lui.

« Merlin, Severus… Plus vite, fais-moi le prendre plus vite » murmura Hermione alors que son corps se resserrait plus encore. Ses mots contractèrent les doigts de Severus alors qu'il suivait sa demande.

Elle restait proche de l'orgasme, ses gémissements faisant dans la chambre, autour d'eux. « Lucius… C'est… Tellement bon » souffla-t-elle, quelques instants avant de se relâcher.

Elle hurla sa jouissance, et incapable d'en supporter plus, Lucius fut attiré dans son propre orgasme. Ses hanches sursautèrent alors qu'il éjaculait en elle avec un rude grondement de soulagement.

La seule chose retenant Hermione debout fut le corps de Severus contre elle, mais il ne la laissa pas se reposer longtemps. En quelques instants il l'avait éloignée de Lucius et installée sur son dos, un geste de sa main effaçant toute trace de Lucius sur son corps, la laissant toujours trempée de sa propre humidité, mais la semence de Lucius avait disparu.

Hermione comprit à peine ce qu'il faisait avant qu'il ne s'enfonce en elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en sentant son entrée dure et rapide, un halètement de pur plaisir s'échappant d'elle alors qu'elle était à nouveau étirée.

Lucius n'était pas petit, mais Severus avait un peu plus d'épaisseur que lui. La différence ne semblait pas importante, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'enfonce en elle en une fois.

Sentant ses parois toujours pulsantes de sa dernière jouissance, l'entourant si parfaitement, il ne put retenir le grondement qui lui échappa. Il comprit pourquoi Lucius n'avait pas pu non plus retenir son propre silence. Elle était plus parfaite encore que ce qu'il pensait qu'elle serait.

Il ne commença pas lentement, ne pouvant se retenir plus encore de tout son désir pour elle, de son besoin d'elle. Ses jambes serrées autour de lui, ses mains enfoncées dans la chair de ses épaules, alors qu'il la prenait vite et fort. La prenant aussi totalement qu'elle avait dit vouloir le sentir faire.

Severus prit sa bouche, l'embrassant presque brutalement, possédant sa bouche de la totalité de ses lèvres alors qu'il se jetait en elle. Son corps, bien que délicieusement fatigué, accueillit l'abus car elle savait que c'était ce qu'il était, et que cela ne lui causait aucune douleur. Elle révélait ses biais les plus puissants, son désir et son besoin d'elle. Ses gémissements étaient presque avalés par lui alors qu'il attaquait ses lèvres, de la même manière que son corps attaquait le sien.

Sentant le lit bouger, il sut que Lucius se rapprochait, voulant voir et observer comme Severus l'avait fait pour lui. Puisque le blond avait partagé son temps avec elle, Severus se rejeta en arrière, à genoux, laissant Lucius voir le plaisir d'Hermione alors qu'il relevait ses jambes sur ses épaules.

Il accéléra en elle alors qu'elle recommençait à hurler et hurlait encore et encore alors que la position le laissait trouver ce doux point en elle, grondant alors que ses murs se resserraient de plus en plus à chaque mouvement en elle. Elle était plus que tout ce qu'il espérait qu'elle serait, et était sienne. Elle était leur.

Lucius tendit la main pour caresser doucement ses cheveux alors qu'elle arquait le dos, la vue de cette femme si perdue dans la passion et l'euphorie était magnifique à voir. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Severus n'avait pu se retenir de la toucher alors qu'elle le chevauchait. Elle était trop belle pour y résister longtemps.

Elle hurla, un son déchiré et défait alors qu'elle plongeait dans un abysse empli de nirvana. Entre ce que Lucius lui avait déjà fait et ce que Severus était en train de lui faire, elle était presque incohérente de plaisir. Ses mains se tordaient dans les draps à ses côtés, et elle sentit vaguement Lucius envelopper ses mains autour des siennes, entrelaçant leurs doigts alors que son corps s'agitait et convulsait autour de l'homme allant et venant toujours en elle.

Elle bafouillait des non-sens entre ses soupirs et cris, incapable d'arrêter le flot étrange de mots, ce mélange de 'oui', 'Merlin', 'plus' et 'n'arrête pas'. Chaque mot se mêlant presque au suivant alors que sa vue faiblissait sous les éclats aveuglants qui la traversaient.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour qu'elle hurle à nouveau, les reins en feu, le besoin de remplacer l'air dans ses poumons la faisant haleter et gémir. Son corps se tordait et tendait alors qu'elle se refermait si fermement sur Severus qu'il ne parvint pas à tenir. Avec un rugissement puissant, il explosa en elle en un dernier soubresaut de ses hanches.

Ne voulant pas lui faire mal en s'écroulant sur elle, il se déposa doucement à ses côtés, même si cela lui exigea ses dernières forces. Haletants tous deux, il sentit ses bras s'ouvrir et l'attirer faiblement pour qu'il se glisse plus près d'elle.

Il s'approcha suffisamment pour que sa tête se cale sur son épaule, découvrant Lucius déjà installé sur l'autre. Les deux hommes se reposaient contre leur sorcière. Lucius déposa son bras sur sa taille, sa main sur sa hanche, et Severus laissa le sien entre ses seins.

Et ce fut exactement ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent. Elle tenant ses deux amants, et eux la tenant.

A présent, le lendemain matin, elle était éveillée, ses seins pressés contre le dos nu de Lucius, un de ses bras passés au-dessus de sa taille. Severus était replié dans son dos, son bras autour de sa taille, le sien restant sur la hanche nue de l'homme.

Elle savait qu'ils étaient toujours endormis, ce qui lui laissait du temps pour laisser ses pensées voyager seules. Elle ne savait même pas comment les choses en étaient arrivées là. Enfin, non, ce n'était pas réellement vrai. Elle savait comment les choses en étaient arrivées là, en un sens, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était plus de ça dont il s'agissait. Elle n'avait encore jamais fait quelque chose comme cela auparavant. Ne l'avait jamais désiré. Ne l'avait jamais fantasmé. N'y avait même jamais pensé. Mais c'était arrivé. La vache, oui, c'était arrivé.

Elle avait pris deux amants. Deux amants en une nuit. Tous deux auprès d'elle, et regardant alors qu'elle prenait l'autre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que quelque chose comme ça pourrait jamais lui arriver. N'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle ferait une chose comme ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit, à présent, elle les avait tous deux, elle ne les aurait pas eu autrement. Elle ne voulait en abandonner aucun. Oui, ils devaient fixer ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Elle ne pourrait en aucun cas les prendre tous deux comme la nuit précédente sur une base régulière. C'était trop, du moins pour elle, d'avoir les deux demandant son attention en même temps.

Mais l'idée de les avoir chacun leur tour lui convenait parfaitement. Aller d'un côté et de l'autre d'un jour à l'autre. Ou même en avoir un le matin et l'autre le soir. De toute manière, elle ne choisirait pas entre eux. Elle n'en prendrait pas qu'un. Ils étaients siens, et elle était leur.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de TornBetweenSerpents: Et voilà, vous l'avez. L'histoire parfaite pour mon nom de plume (NdT 'Tiraillée entre les serpents'), puisque je, tout comme Hermione, ne peux choisir entre les deux messieurs Serpentard. J'aime écrire pour les deux et d'après mes histoires, elle aime les avoir tous deux. (Ouais, c'est plutôt coquin, mais j'aime quand même. Prenez soin de vous, et bonnes vacances. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
